


Not who I thought I was

by Mirandadittmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nephilim Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandadittmer/pseuds/Mirandadittmer
Summary: Mary long ago during the anniversary of her parents death cheated on John with a stranger. finding out a few weeks later shes pregnant. She keeps the secret through her death. but now that shes alive shes ready to tell Sam that john might just not be his father. But what happens when Sams father wasn't exactly human?
Relationships: Dean Winchester&Sam Winchester Brotherly love
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Sam made his way down the hall his fathers journal in hand towards Mary's room. Sam smiled as he made it to the door. he knocked on the door. 

"come in."

Sam stepped into the room. His mother sat there brushing her hair. Sam and Mary talked for a little bit before Sam handed her the journal. 

"Thank you". 

she smiled and god that made Sam want to smile like an idiot. He finally had his mom back. After all the crap he and dean had been through they finally had one good thing in their life. How many times had Sam wished for this. To know his mother. More than he could count. Sam snapped out of his thoughts and started to leave the room.

"Sam?"

"Yeah" he said turning around. 

"There's something I have to tell you."

" What is it mom?" he said the word feeling strange coming out his mouth.

"Around the anniversary of my parents death all those years ago I became depressed and I dealt with it in a very bad way. I ended up sleeping with a man I didn't know and a few weeks later I".... 

at this point Sam's throat was tight. 

"What happened mom."

"I found out I was pregnant" Mary said tears in her eyes. 

"What are you saying?"

"Honey". She said getting up from her chair and putting her hands on Sam's shoulders. "I'm saying that I don't know if John's your actual father". 

and Sam's world stopped spinning. Sam couldn't look at his mother as tears started to spill.

"Sam".

"Don't tell Dean".

" Sam".

"Please"!

"OK but we cant hide this forever".

Sam ran from the room. running towards his room he was covering his mouth trying to keep the sobs in and failing miserably. Sam ran into someone as he was running tears blocking his vision. he heard a grunt. Sam ran around the figure.

"Sammy"?!

Sam ran faster now knowing it was dean and finally made it to his room slamming and locking the door. A few seconds later he heard Dean outside the door. 

"Sammy"?

"go away Dean". Sam said trying not to sound to much like a overdramatic teen and failing. 

"Sammy please". He heard footsteps. 

"Dean He'll tell you in his own time". said a woman who was obviously his mother. 

After what seemed like forever of his mother and Dean talking Dean agreed to leave Sam alone for the time being. Sam didn't know what to do. one minute he had everything he could ever ask for and then his world was crashing down around him. 

"why me? Dear god why me?"

Sam hardly left his room for the next few days. Only leaving for water and bathroom breaks and the occasional snack. Dean watched all this with worried eyes. On the fifth day Sam heard a knock on his door. 

"Sam its me." Came his mothers voice. 

"Come in." 

he heard the door open and felt the someone sit on the end of his bed. 

"Sam me and Dean are worried about you."

"I'm fine" 

there was an awkward minute of silence until he heard his mother sigh.

"Sam no matter what happens I will always be your mother and Dean will always be your brother."

Sam put on his best smile and slowly let his mothers words to put him into a deep sleep.


	2. chapter 2

Sam woke the next morning with the feeling he was being watched.

"Hello?" 

Sam looked around the room but there was no one there. Sam sighed running his hand through his hair.

Sam was still having trouble accepting his mothers revelation but was doing better. He was doing pretty good at acting normal well until about two days later.

Sam was in the kitchen with Dean. Dean hadn't stopped asking Sam about the night their mother had told Sam her secret. Dean stop! What happened is my business. Sammy I just wanna help you. I don't need your help Dean.

Sam turned and left the room. He was mad and he needed to calm down. Sam slammed the door to his room and locked it. on top of it all Sam was starting to get a headache. 

Within the next few minutes Sam's headache had escalated into a full blown migraine. Sam felt the pain quickly succeed any migraine he had ever had. even when hw had had his visions the pain had never been this bad. Sam fell to the floor writhing in pain. 

Tears streamed down the side of Sam's face. what was happening to him? Sam couldn't take the pain for much longer and just as the pain almost made him scream he passed out.

when Sam woke up he was aware of two things one the pain was gone and two there was a neatly folded piece of paper in his hand. Sam sat up and realized someone had moved him to his bed.

Sam carefully unfolded the note.

Dear Sam

I know this is going to be hard to take in but you are not completely human. At first you where my plan to stop the apocalypse or the freeing of lucifer (We all know that didn't work) But then when I saw your mother holding you for the first time I couldn't help but fall in love with my child.

Your body is going through a lot of changes. that pain you just experienced was the beginning of you getting your powers. Your going to slowly get all your powers. I know this may be frightening especially since you where always taught anything not human was evil by john. but Sam your not evil or bad or anything else. I have watched you your entire life I'm sorry you have to find out this way but everything will turn out I promise.

Sam read the letter over and over again. this couldn't be happening it just couldn't. first he's not johns son and then he's not even fully human!

Sam looked at the bottom of the letter where he noticed a sigil. Sam grabbed his laptop and began looking up the sigil. 4 hours and 3 glasses of coffee later. Sam found it. He clicked on the link and read the first line. Sam heard the mug of coffee break. 

Sam reread the line over and over. The sigil of the archangel Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat there for a few minutes. This had to be some kind of sick joke. He heard a soft knock on the door. 

"Sam its me."

Came his mothers voice. Sam got up and unlocked the door.

"Mom we need to talk is Dean out." 

"He's out getting groceries." 

"Good."

"Sam are you alright?"

Sam handed over the letter. Mary read it carefully and then dropped it. Sam waited for the yelling to come but instead he felt arms wrap around him.

"Sam it's OK I still love you and I know Dean would to if you just tell him."

"No Dean can't know about this not yet." 

"Did he leave you any clue as to what he was."

"Yeah the sigil at the bottom of the letter I looked it up."

"And?"

"It's the sigil of the archangel Gabriel."

Mary gasped. just then they heard the bunker door open. 

"Mom, Sam I'm back." 

Sam shoved the letter into his bedside drawer and closed his computer. 

"Sam. Mom?"

"Coming!" Sam shouted.

Sam made his way to the library where Dean was waiting.

'You find us a hunt?"

"No."

Dean's mood shifted form calm to irritated which he would later blame on not being on a hunt for a while.

"What the hell Sam I've been gone for two hours and you couldn't use that time to look up a hunt."

Sam who was already having a bad day clenched his fists Dean's frustration having triggered his own.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DEAN!"

Sam felt all the frustration from the last few days pouring out.

Dean looked concerned at this point.

'Sa-"

"No shut the hell up!"

Sam spun around looking at his mother. 

"And you! This is all your fault!"

Sam said gesturing to the air around him. Sam knew he looked like he was on the edge of snapping and going into a mental breakdown and he felt it.

"I could have lived my entire life without knowing but NO!"

" You had to tell me!"

"Samuel Winchester!"

Dean said with the most authority he could manage to put into his voice hoping that he could snap Sam out of this blind rage.

unfortunately this only made Sam more upset.

"Don't call me that!" 

"What why?" Dean said with genuine confusion.

"Why don't you ask mom that huh! she's the one who told me her little secret!"


End file.
